Great and Amazing Teeny Radio
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: NaruHina oneshot. Pencils, homework, snacks, and a small turquoise radio. Naruto's birthday is coming up; will he accept a great and amazing teeny radio lookalike?


Okay, so this had been sitting in my files unfinished for months. Today, while my internet was continually having spazz attacks, I looked through my old files to see which ones I would finish today. And so, I finished this today! Yaaaaaaay. :D

DISCLAIMER GOES HERE.

* * *

Hinata, Sakura, Ten-Ten, and Ino were all seated around a table. On the table was the usual after-school assortment: books, pencils, papers, snacks here and there, and a small turquoise radio. Sakura put her hand on the radio and said in a clear voice, "Great and amazing teeny radio, play something to help Hinata solve her problem!" She nodded to Hinata, and Hinata put her hand on the radio.

"Great and amazing teeny radio, my problem is I don't know what to say to Kiba's offer to be my boyfriend." Slowly, Ino and Ten-Ten put their hands on the radio. Hinata switched on the radio and "Even Angels Fall" began to play. After the song was done, she switched it back off and said, "Thank you great and amazing teeny radio. My decision is finalized." Knowing that the other girls wanted her answer, she continued, "I don't think I'll be his girlfriend. I'd end up hurting him."

This came as no surprise to the rest of the girls. Hinata still fancied Naruto, and that most likely wouldn't change in the near future. She smiled a little, put her hand on the radio, and spoke again, "Great and amazing teeny radio, play something to help Ten-Ten solve her question!"

At this Ten-Ten put her hand onto the radio. "Great and amazing teeny radio, what would Neji do if I started to date someone else?" Sakura and Ino put their hands on the radio, and Ten-Ten switched it on. Softly, "What Hurts the Most" began playing. A smile spread across Ten-Ten's face, assured that Neji would be hurt if she started dating someone else. She also switched off the radio when the song finished.

"You know, maybe we ought to get the boys a great and amazing teeny radio of their own," Ino said thoughtfully, pulling her homework towards her. "It could help solve whatever problems they have too."

"You think so?" Sakura asked, also beginning her homework.

"Sure. I think they could use it, though they might think we're crazy if we told them that a great and amazing teeny radio helped us out." Ino grinned at the thought.

They had started using the great and amazing teeny radio to help solve their problems when Sakura had suddenly asked the radio to play something to give her courage to ask Sasuke out on a real date. When she turned on the radio, "Mousukoshi" played. After that, she had gone up to Sasuke and _politely_ asked him to have dinner with her at a restaurant. Even though he said "Maybe" she was positive that the radio was a great and amazing teeny radio.

Ino used it three days later to advise her about breaking up with Shikamaru. "Together" played and she decided that she felt almost exactly like the girl in the song. After that she broke up with him and not surprisingly he got together with Temari, who lived clear on the other side of the country. She and Temari were still wary of each other, thinking that Shikamaru was being stolen from her. Temari because Ino was one of his best friends, Ino because Temari was Shikamaru's girlfriend.

Ten-Ten used it a week later wondering if Neji missed her during his month-long trip during their summer vacation. "Hey There Delilah" played and later she received a letter from him wishing that she were with him. By that point the girls were almost sure that it was, in fact, a great and amazing teeny radio. But Hinata hadn't tried it yet.

Hinata had finally confirmed their thoughts. She had asked the great and amazing teeny radio to play a song describing her and her feelings for Naruto. "Every Time We Touch" played for her. "This is surely a great and amazing teeny radio!" Ino had exclaimed.

"I say we use this radio for any time we have a problem," Sakura announced, and their tradition began. Every day after school the girls would meet at Hinata's house, dump their homework and whatever snacks they were given on Hinata's table, and Sakura would begin the ritual. Before they had entered Hinata's room they would each say whether or not they had a problem or if they had a request of the radio.

"It's like a magic eight ball," Ten-Ten commented, bringing everyone back to the present. The girls looked at the small turquoise radio. "Except I like our great and amazing teeny radio better." They laughed, and began to do their homework.

The other girls might not have known, but Hinata was planning to give the boys a similar radio. It was Naruto's birthday soon, and she wanted to give him something special. _"That might say what I want to say to him in a different sense,"_ she thought hopefully. The radio that was to be given was almost identical to hers, save for the turquoise color and the flower stickers- this one was orange.

Soon enough, his birthday came. Naruto was jumping around the entire school the whole day, exclaiming, "It's my birthday today!" People laughed and joked with him while Hinata watched. She looked at the small box in her hands. Would Naruto like it? She hoped so.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to Naruto and tapped his shoulder. "Um, Naruto-kun? This… this is for you!" she squeaked, handing him the box.

"For me? Thanks Hinata!" he cried, hugging her. She blushed, but remained conscious.

"You're welcome," she said softly, and left before he could say anything else. _"I'm so happy! He likes my present! Well, actually, he likes that I gave one to him…"_ Hinata turned around and hid behind a pillar to watch Naruto open her present.

"Hey wow! It's a radio!" he exclaimed, excited. "I've never owned one!" Naruto danced in delight, running off to his friends.

Hinata smiled. "I'm so happy he likes it," she whispered.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten each had asked Hinata if she had given Naruto his birthday present, and each time she had replied that she had. She had blushed immensely when she told them that he had liked it.

"Ooooo, Hina-chan, that means he likes you!" Ino teased.

"That isn't true!" Hinata protested.

"Oh, but dear Hina-chan, why else would he like it so much?" Ten-Ten asked.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "After school, why don't you wait for him, hmmmmm?"

"I thought you guys were my friends!" Hinata cried, though she knew that had been what she had wanted to do.

And so, after school had ended, she stood outside the front gates, waiting for Naruto. After all, she _did_ have to explain to him how to use it, right? Right! That was her excuse, erm, _reason_ to be there.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed after recognizing her. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Uh, yes. I'm waiting for you," she said lamely.

"Well, I'm here!" he said, grinning. "So tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do."

"W-well Naruto-kun, I need to show you how to work the radio."

"You do?" he asked, walking over to a bench. "Isn't it like any other radio?"

"No!" she said, shaking her head furiously. "It's a special radio. Do you know why?"

"Well, no."

"It's a great and amazing teeny radio," she said softly. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"What's so special about it?" he asked, turning it over.

"It answers questions through songs. Sometimes its meaning isn't clear though."

"Show me how it's done then," he asked, handing it to her.

She took it and laid her hand over it. "Great and amazing teeny radio! Help Naruto solve his question!" Turning to him, she instructed, "Now you place your hand on it and say, 'Great and amazing teeny radio' and whatever it is you want to ask."

Shrugging, he placed his hand on it and said in a clear voice, "Great and amazing teeny radio, I think I need some help. There's this girl that I really like, but I don't know how she feels about me." Switching it on, "Every Time We Touch" played.

"_That's odd, that's what played when _I_ asked something the first time,"_ Hinata thought, feeling a little lost.

"Hey, Hinata, can you even guess who that girl is?" he asked.

"Sakura?" she questioned. For a few years he'd had a crush on the pinkette.

"Nope! But I've got another question. When you first did this, what song played for you?"

"Um," she blushed. "Every Time We Touch," she whispered, looking away.

"Hinata! Really?"

"Yes?"

He looked excited. "Hinata, I've got something to ask you."

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Would you please be my girlfriend? I was thinking about you when I asked that."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Yes!" she cried happily. "Of course I will!"

Naruto grinned widely. "Thank you." He kissed her cheek. "Thanks for the birthday present Hinata-chan!" With that, he ran off towards his home. "A date tomorrow at seven!"

"Okay!" she called back, dazed. She couldn't believe what had happened, but she was glad it did. Then she grinned an un-Hinata-like grin.

Hinata had a lot to tell the others now.

* * *

Thanks for reading if you made it this far!

A pointless fluff if I do say so. Kinda bad ending, but what can I say?

Review please?

_Raye_


End file.
